Toon Story (Santiago Style)
Cast: (DO NOT CHANGE MY NEW CAST!) *Woody - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez *Buzz Lightyear - Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)) *Mr. Potato Head - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Slinky - Pavlov (Baby Einstein) *Rex - Kyle Scheyd *Hamm - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Bo Peep - Marley *Bo Peep’s Sheep - Marley’s Brothers *Sarge - Valiente (Ferdinand) *Sarge's Soldiers - Bulls (Ferdinand) *Andy - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Davis - Ms. Amy *Molly - Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) *Sid Phillips - Tommy Madigan (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) *Hannah Phillips - Rachel (Barney) *Scud - El Diablo (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) *RC - Caterpillar (Baby Einstein) *Lenny - Face (Nick Jr.) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Snake - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Robot - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Etch - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Mr. Spell - Scooter McNutty (Barney) *Rocky Gibraltar - Manuel Rodriguez *Troll Doll - Coraline *Combat Carl - Edison (LeapFrog) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiels (Baby Einstein) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Emojis (The Emoji Movie) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *Janie and Pterodactyl - Connie the Cow and Venom *Babyface - Shere Khan (LA) (The Jungle Book (2016)) *Legs - Ruby Roundhouse (Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle) *Hand-in-the-Box - Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) *Roller Bob - Duke Caboom (Toy Story 4) *Frog - Grundel (Thumbelina) *Jingle Joe - Crab (Help! I'm a Fish) *Rockmobile - Giant Praying Mantis (Goosebumps (2015)) *Walking Car - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Ducky - Duck (Baby Einstein) *Burned Rag Doll - Hedgy the Hedgehog (Connie the Cow) *Huge Red Pickup Truck - Pepita (Coco) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Gummy Bears (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) *Sally Doll - Maddie the Lamb (Connie the Cow) Chapters: *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 3 - Bull Fight *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 4 - Raphael, The Space Ranger *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 5 - “Strange Things” *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 6 - Santiago and Raphael Fight/Tommy Madigan *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 7 - What Will Andy (Leo) Pick?/A Rodriguez Boy Acussed *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 10 - Raphael Meets The Emojis *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 11 - A Tommy's House *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 12 - Playtime with Tommy Madigan *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 14 - Raphael's Arm Bandage *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 15 - Tommy's Window to Leo's Window *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 16 - The Big One *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 17 - Raphael, I Can't Do This Without You *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 18 - Santiago Ask for Help/The Rescue Mission *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 19 - Play Nice! *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 20 - The Chase *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 21 - Rocket Power *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 22 - Christmas in Leo's House *Toon Story (Santiago Style) part 23 - End Credits Gallery Santiago Manuel Rodriguez.jpg|Santiago Manuel Rodriguez as Woody Raphael 2014.jpg|Raphael as Buzz Lightyear SLOP Snowball 2019.png|Snowball as Mr. Potato Head 988840063.jpg|Pavlov as Slinky Dog IMG 0703(1).PNG|Kyle Schyed as Rex Dash-0.jpg|Dash Parr as Hamm IMG 1518.gif|Marley as Bo Peep Valiente Render.png|Valiente as Sarge bones_angus_valiente_maquina_e_guapo_by_dozerborrachudo_dcdw105-pre.jpg|Bulls as Sarge's Soldiers Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Andy Davis IMG_1247.jpg|Ms. Amy as Mrs. Davis Baby Herman in the Roger Rabbit Cartoons.jpg|Baby Herman as Molly Tommy Madigan.png|Tommy Madigan as Sid Phillips 20180515_01_56_11.jpg|Rachel as Hannah Phillips 65192 bd.jpg|El Diablo as Scud 469415.jpg|Caterpillar as RC Nick Jr. Face.jpg|Face as Lenny Bruce-FN.png|Bruce as Mr. Shark Sir Hiss.jpeg|Sir Hiss as Snake Jeb.jpg|Jeb as Robot Tinky winky.gif|Tinky Winky as Etch Scooter McNutty.jpg|Scooter McNutty as Mr. Spell rodriguez-manuel.jpg|Manuel Rodriguez as Rocky Gibraltar Coraline Jones.png|Coraline as Troll Doll Edison.jpg|Edison as Combat Carl The-Emoji-Movie-Textopolis.jpg|Various Emojis as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Smiler.png|Smiler as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Connie the Cow.png|Connie the Cow as Janie Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Pterodactyl Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan (LA) as Babyface Ruby Roundhouse.jpg|Ruby Roundhouse as Legs Screenslaver Pixar.png|Screenslaver as Hand-In-The-Box screen-shot-2019-05-21-at-4.51.17-pm.png|Duke Caboom as Roller Bob Grundel.jpg|Grundel as The Frog Char 13571.jpg|Crab as Jingle Joe Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.26.08 pm.png|Giant Praying Mantis as Rockmobile Jackson storm as diesel junker spitz.png|Jackson Storm as Walking Car Imagei found chica in baby einstein by dedsec1999-db8p07a.png|Duck (from "Baby Einstein") as Ducky Hedgy the Hedgehog.png|Hedgy the Hedgehog as Burned Rag Doll Pepita.png|Pepita as Huge Red Pickup Truck 3809c5b4087f7277af7a914b1253856e95cb938a.jpg|Gummy Bears as Yellow Soldier Toys Maddie the Lamb.png|Maddie the Lamb as Sally Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Santiago Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs